One Year, Six Months Ago
by dallascity
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot. To the song One Year, Six Months Ago by Yellowcard.


**Author's Note:** _This story got deleted for some reason, maybe due to the thing that went on last night, but oh well, I had it backed up. :D_

_**Z101-------------**_

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret.  
So I will not forget. I will not forget.  
How this felt one year six months ago.  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget._

Dana, your name is like poison on my lips. Ever since you left, a year and a half ago, I never stopped thinking. I never stopped thinking about you, and how every waking moment of my life, I could not ever once not stop to think about something other then you. You was always there, and was always there for me. You know, we weren't always fighting, there was a friendship there. A mutual friendship.

_I'm falling into memories of you  
and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you_

Dana, I wish I would actually send this letter to you. I mean heck, me, Logan Reese, actually send this letter to the one girl, who would want to make me claw my eyes out with frustration, and at the same time, want to kiss you senseless? Ha, yeah right. Ugh, I still can't believe that you left, one year, six months, and 8 days ago. Man, Dana, do you remember that time when you helped me pass Chemistry? Wooow, that was a weird 2 weeks. But it was the best 2 weeks of my life you know. Just because you had an A+ in that class, and offered to be with me all the time. And, by pure luck, and your brilliant tutoring, I passed. Wow Dana, I really miss you.

You know what, I wish that me and you can go somewhere, someplace beautiful, where there are no French Programs to keep you from me.

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget,  
I hope we don't forget_

Dana, I know that we barely talk anymore, it's like you don't even know me. You didn't remember my last name... do you know how much that hurt? I mean, I've gotten over that, but you just can't forget, you know? I hope you don't forget about me more, oh god I really hope you don't.

_I'm falling into memories of you  
and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you  
So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through,  
is memories of you  
Memories of you,  
Memories of you,  
Memories of you._

Dana, when are you coming back? I need you here with me. You just don't understand, and hey; you probably never will. You will never get this letter, and you will never know how I feel. Thus, you will not come back. I always dream of seeing you again. And don't think I'm not telling you the truth, my dreams always consist of us, back here, you with me, me with you.

You know what... you are the only girl, no, the only _person_, who could make me cry. I would think about you in my dorm room, and I would just fight to hold back tears infront of Michael and Chase. I'll just think of your face, and that's all I need to be okay.

_I'm falling into memories of you  
and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you  
and things we used to do_

Well Dana, as short as this letter may be, I'm going to have to leave you with this. But tomorrow, will be another letter written, and the next day, and the next day, and so on and so forth. But as I know already, none of these letters will ever reach you. So, I hope you have a wonderful life in France, with your French Boys, and not me. Not me ever.

_Love,  
Logan._

Logan Reese signed his name, addressed the letter, and stamped it, leaving it on his desk to put away with the others. The other letters that never made it to Dana. The one's he wished he had the courage to send to her. But he knows he will never have that much courage.

He stepped out of the room to go to the bathroom. A few moments letter, Chase entered the room with his basketball, hoping to relax a little. When he saw the letter laying on the desk, he finally thought Logan had the courage to tell Dana, so, being as thrilled as Chase was at that moment, he grabbed the letter, and went to the PCA mail box, and sent it to Dana Cruz.


End file.
